Emotions Are Deadly
by MoonlitAtMidnight
Summary: An explanation as to why Haru is either emotionless, or Black Haru. No other emotions in between.


**Emotions Are Deadly**

**This will be my personal thought process as to why Haru is emotionless other than when he becomes black. Its just a one-shot so no worries! I hope you enjoy and maybe give you another insightful way of looking at Haru. Also I want to do this for other characters in the future, so if you enjoyed please review so I know to do so.**

**Thank You! ^.^**

* * *

I peered through the slightly opaque glass covering the window pane. I could barely make out the figure just outside. I decided to investigate who this person was, curiosity once again getting the better of me.

Stepping out, my breath left me as I laid eyes on a beautiful girl sitting on the curb of the sidewalk.

I felt...Nervous. No- I felt apprehensive about approaching such a beautiful person. I placed one foot in front of the other without thinking about it, I forced myself forward. Getting closer and closer to the girl before me. At the sound of my footsteps she looked up at me. The look in her eyes stilled my movements. I drank in her deep brown eyes, I took in the silky white skin, the long black tresses, and the furry coat draped carelessly over her figure. Her eyes were what got me the most.

Those chocolate brown eyes of hers, brimmed with tears. I finally reached her and sat on my haunches. I didn't dare myself to break eye contact for a moment. I reached a hand out to her and she shrank back immediately. Something painful burrowed itself in my gut. Something gnawed at me when she did that.

"Please." Her voice breaking.

"I just want to be by myself." I tried to get closer but she ran off. I watched as she disappeared off into the distance. Rin...Why did you run? Who hurt you? I don't know exactly what happened to this day, but someone had hurt her.

I got up from where I had been for the past few hours, the girl had still been on my mind. Dusting myself off I turned back towards the main house when Hatori stood before me. He gestured with a figure for me to follow him. He lead me to the double doors of doom, as I remember calling them.

Hatori pushed the doors open, immediately the coldness of the room caused me to shiver. The room reeked of death and there were nothing to illuminate the room. Not that it mattered, the walls were all grey and the linoleum was as black as night. A door opened and I heard footsteps. A window opened and I realized it had been Akito to open it.

"You may go Hatori." Came the low, and commanding voice of the young boy before him. The dragon bowed before exiting not wanting to be there too long, he had to change the bandages on the new wound where his eye had once been.

Akito sat by the window and stared out at the open sky. His face appeared old even though he was still well into his adolescence. He shook his head at the light colored sky as if it were the sky's fault he felt miserable. Suddenly the head turned towards me and a sly smile threatened to take up his entire face.

"I heard you turned black earlier today. Confining you to your room was not nearly enough punishment. You nearly blew the secret of the curse stupid ox!" Akito hissed drawing near to me. He circled me as a predator would his prey, his eyes held hunger in them as if he himself wanted to devour me.

He thrust me backward toward the wall with one hand. "You will learn your place!" He reached behind his back and slung a whip high in the air before bringing it back down to strike me. It stung me to the point I was too shocked to breathe. I didn't again until I felt another blow come down on me.

I cried out in pain, still left feeling unsatisfied he ripped at my shirt until it was in shreds on the floor beside me. He slammed the whip down on my back until it was covered in angry red marks.

"You will not get angry! You will learn to not react any longer! You stupid ox aren't worthy of feeling anything!" Akito howled as he drew the whip back once more just before Hatori stepped in. He placed a hand on Akito's wrist as if to say enough. Akito tossed the weapon aside before storming off to his chambers. As Hatori lifted me up to treat my wounds I blacked out.

At the time I didn't understand why Akito treated me this way. Why I couldn't show emotions?...Now I knew it was because he had been raised that way. As the head of the family, he couldn't show love. He had to be a certain way. He was jealous of me. He was jealous I could freely feel all emotions, he was only allowed anger.

Now I understood...But even now as I am older, even now as I am married to Rin I can't help but still feel myself not smiling. Not laughing. Rarely do I cry. Now all I feel is anger, or I feel nothing...Akito had taught me emotions were deadly...I suppose he was right.


End file.
